


A Party for Two

by IneffableWitch



Series: Half a Heart Away [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Loving Sex, Masturbation, Mild Dom, asra has soft dom vibes and you can't tell me otherwise, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableWitch/pseuds/IneffableWitch
Summary: Asra offers a helping hand.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra/Rosier, asra/named apprentice
Series: Half a Heart Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582162
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	A Party for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough Julian is my preferred route. Yet here I am, with my first foray into the fandom featuring Asra. Oh well, I love them all anyway. Please, feel free to send me requests! Specific ideas are bomb.

She didn’t have an excuse, really. Other than curiosity. And the fact that Asra had turned into an unholy tease lately. 

Kissing her breathless at every opportunity. Stroking her thigh under tables. Mouthing words against her neck when he rested his head on her shoulder to read the book she was still looking at. 

It wasn’t remotely innocent. 

Rosier leaned back on her bed in the Palace, and spread her legs. Already her heart was beating in her throat and her skin was flushed. 

Logically she must have experimented before. Had probably done far more if the way Asra looked at her was any indication. But she didn’t remember. Why else would she feel so -- _so shy?_

She traced soft circles on her stomach with one hand, and lifted the other to her breasts to slowly tease her nipples. Eyes closed as she pictured him

 _Asra._

His heavy lidded smirk. The way he watched her when he thought she wasn’t looking. His hands, not hers, on her thighs. Sliding up to her entrance and teasing her open. The sound of his voice, somewhere between a purr and crushed velvet. 

The hand on her stomach drifted lower, parting her folds and stroking ever so lightly across her inner heat. Feathery touches she could pretend weren’t her own. 

“Oh,” she mumbled. “Asra, please…”

She rearranged herself on the bed, sinking deeper into the pillows. 

_I want you, I want you, I want you…._

Flickers of heat pooled in her belly. Her mouth went dry. But it wasn’t… quite… enough. It was nice -- but…

She let out a frustrated groan. “Asraaaa.”

“Is that an invitation to join the party?”

Rosier jerked, hands flying into the air. Asra was standing at the foot of the bed, looking very much like he wanted to eat her up. 

“I -- uh.” Her blush was reaching terminal levels. “Um. Yes? Please?”

Asra laughed, and she noticed his cheeks had gone a little pink too. “How can I deny you when you ask so nicely?”

The bed dipped and he climbed in next to her -- then pulled her onto his lap, back to chest. He arranged her legs so they were over his knees, and her head so it was in the hollow of his shoulder. 

Her heart might as well have turned into a hummingbird. She swallowed hard and shivered. Feeling exposed, and vulnerable and -- _deliciously wanted._ She felt his erection against her lower back and wondered what it looked like. 

“Were you having trouble?” He caught the hand she’d been touching herself with and brought her fingers to his lips, licking them clean. 

Rosier choked, and let out a whine she hadn’t even known she was capable of. “You are such a tease!” 

“Mmmhm.”

She didn’t have to look at him to know he was smirking. 

“What do you say I teach you something else you already know, Rosier?”

“Depends. Do I need to put my clothes back on?”

“Nope.” He placed his hand over hers and guided it back between her legs. “I want you to move your fingers like this --”

His fingers slipped between hers, inside her, striking her like a bolt of lightning. Her shoulders hunched and she covered her mouth with the hand not caught. “Wh --”

“Shh. Just feel.”

Higher. Until he found her clit and teased it out of hiding. She felt like she was about to burst into flames and he’d barely touched her. 

“Good girl,” he murmured in her ear. And then his hand was gone. 

She groaned. Not this again, not -- 

“Patience!” Again, a smirk she could hear even if she couldn’t see it. 

Rosier wiggled her hips and ground back against him in vengeance, and was pleased to hear him moan in her ear. 

“Put your hands on the bed,” he murmured. 

Rosier did so, fisting them in the sheets. Her blush spread down to her chest. It was like her blood had turned into lava. Hot and slow. 

Asra nipped at her neck. “That’s it. Now I want you to open your legs wider.”

Her shoulders hunched as she spread herself for him. Heat crawled up her spine and into her throat. The door was directly across from the bed. And she didn’t know if it was locked. That though probably shouldn’t have made her shiver. 

“Good.”

Absently he cupped her breasts. Dragging his clever fingers over her nipples until they hardened and scraped against his palms. She felt her insides clench with want. 

“Asra.” She turned her head into him and bit at her lip, eyes screwed shut. “Please. _Touch me,_ please, please…”

“I am touching you.”

She reached up and wound her fingers through his fluffy white hair, yanking him down to her face to kiss him in a clash of teeth and tongue. Frustrated. She tried to turn over and straddle him only for the bastard to clap one hand over her chest, and the other between her legs and pin her in place. 

Her hips jerked against him and she gasped, eyes fluttering. Rosier pulled back to breathe and met his violet gaze. He was smirking. The one with his lips barely parted and his eyes heavy with want.

“Hands back on the bed, please,” he said in a sing song. 

“What if I said no?” Her voice was breathy rather than firm. 

“Then I’d have to turn you over my knee,” he teased. “But you’d like that too.”

She wasn’t sure she’d ever stop blushing. Her legs tried to close, but Asra held them open, stroking up and down her inner thigh until she thought she was going to scream. Rosier twisted this way and that, hands once more in the sheets.

“Did I ever tell you how much I like seeing you blush?”

“I may never stop blushing if you keep this up,” she mumbled. “Asra, please. I want you. For the first time or again -- I don’t care. Please?”

He nuzzled into her neck and shuddered. In relief? Need? She couldn’t tell. The bond between them only registered intensity, and she didn’t know whose it was. 

“Alright.”

Asra let her go -- but only long enough to change positions. So now she was straddling him rather than laying across him. She realized she wasn’t the only one flushed. She could see pink all the way to his chest. And a tent in his trousers. 

“ _You_ are too fully dressed.”

She tugged at his top until he laughed and pulled it off himself. Only to choke on it when she went to work on the laces at the front of his pants while he was distracted. He moaned again, breathless, when she pulled them down his hips and exposed his erection to the cool air. 

Rosier stared, unashamedly curious. 

He was red and hard, and thicker than she’d expected. She felt her expression change and was vaguely aware of Asra sighing. 

“Oh, I’ve missed that look…” His hands landed on her hips. “Do you want me, Rosier?”

“Yes.” Abruptly tender, she ran her fingers across his lips, the line of his jaw. “Always.”

“Ah…” his eyes closed. “I love you so much…”

She rolled her hips forward and leaned into him, skin to skin, trapping him between their bodies. She could feel his hard length slide along her entrance but stop just shy. Then Asra shifted the both of them and guided his cock inside her. 

Rosier gasped and gripped his shoulders. Heat flaring like a super nova. An intimate connection reformed that she didn’t even realize she’d been missing. It felt… nice. And what was even better was the expression of bliss on Asra’s face as his head fell back against the pillows and his eyes rolled. 

“You feel so good, Rosier."

She kissed the side of his neck, relaxing by slow degrees. Where they joined she burned.  
“Don’t keep me waiting ... _master.”_

That earned her a harsh thrust of reproval that made her yelp, then moan loudly. “I told you not to call me that.”

He slid his hand between them and captured her clit between two fingers, pinching it gently. Rosier yelped again, and jerked, thrusting against him reflexively as pleasure almost too intense to bear rolled through her like thunder. “Asra!”

“Oh, yes. Say my name like that again.”

He began to move inside her. Free hand pressing against the small of her back. Each stroke of his cock inside her was like striking a match. The heat in her core grew and grew until she felt like she's been dipped into a volcano. 

“Asraaaaa….”

He stroked her clit to the rhythm of his thrusts. Pushing her closer and closer to an edge she didn’t remember. 

“Just… ah, just like that, yesss…”

“Don’t stop, As -- As-- _ooh,_ Asra!”

Everything was heat, and Asra, and such intense feelings of _loveyou_ and _wantyou_ and _needyou_ that the world around her vanished. Her whole body tightened. Felt like a bow string pulled all the way back. 

“I looove the way you feel around me. You’re so wet for me, so tight,” he purred. “I want you to, mmmm, _come for me.”_

She let out a strangled noise, that last little whisper sending her body over the edge. Stars burst in front of her eyes, and she was vaguely aware of Asra’s answering shout, of a second explosion of heat deep within her that made her ache so wonderfully. 

Then she collapsed against him. Feeling the way he relaxed inside her. How wet her thighs were. 

Time passed that she couldn’t recall, but when she came back to herself, Asra was running his hand through her hair, over and over again. Like she was the only thing in the world. 

“How do you feel?”

She cuddled closer. Soon enough they were going to need a bath. And she couldn’t wait to share it with him. 

“Lovely. Loved.” She kissed his throat and wearily slid her hand over his heart. “Happy. Even if you _are_ a horrible tease.”

Asra laughed and wrapped his arms around her. “Feel free to return the favor.”

"Oh just you wait."


End file.
